The Legend of Korra: Cinderella
by Angelbane098
Summary: Angela and Korra have been working for their horrible stepfamily for two years. Angela hopes for a better life. Mako is the crowned prince of their kingdom and wants a change in his life. On the night of the Royal Ball, Angela and Korra attend. Mako and Angela have instant connection and fall in love. But what will happen when Angela runs away leaving one of her shoes behind?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first LOK fan fiction.**

**I own nothing.** **I'm basing some of the scenes from this from the new Cinderella movie that's coming out and I don't own that either.**

Angela was looking out the window and wondered what it was like to live in a world where you didn't have to work for your stepmother and stepsisters. She and her sister Korra had been working for them for two years and were taken for granted.

"Angela!" called her stepmother.

"Coming!" Angela called back.

Angela walked into the dinning room and saw her sister putting plates in front of their stepmother and stepsisters.

"Good morning Stepmother. Good morning Anastasia. Good morning Jacqueline." Angela said kindly

"You're late cinder-soot" said Anastasia rudely.

"Hi." said Jacqueline kindly.

Jacqueline was nice to Angela and Korra. Angela appreciated the fact that Jacqueline had a nice bone in her body. When they first came into their lives, their stepmother and stepsisters were really mean to Korra and Angela. When Angela had turned 17 a few months ago, Jacqueline bought Angela a very expensive dress and told her that she was really sorry that she was so mean to her. Angela and Korra forgave her and the three of them were now best friends.

"Where were you?" asked their stepmother Kuvira

"I was out in the garden. I was looking for some tomato's and peppers for lunch or dinner today." Angela said carefully.

"Did you not remember that we do not like tomato's or peppers?" asked Anastasia cruelly.

"I like tomato's and peppers." said Jacqueline.

"Ok if you find any tomato's or peppers we will have them with our dinner." said Kuvira.

"Mother, cinder-soot should know better. We all don't like tomato's or peppers." said Anastasia.

"Actually Anastasia dear, I started to like tomato's and peppers. Your sister has like tomato's and peppers forever, you know that." said Kuvira.

"Stepmother?" asked Korra.

"Yes Korra?" asked Kuvira.

"I will start on the laundry now unless you need me." said Korra.

"I actually need you to get the bread and the salt." said Kuvira.

"Yes stepmother." said Korra.

Korra walked into the kitchen and got the bread and salt. She returned to the dining room and placed both on the table.

"Mother did you know that Angela broke three of our good plates?" asked Anastasia with a wicked grin.

"Really?" asked Kuvira.

"Actually mother I broke the plates and blamed Angela." said Jacqueline.

"Jacqueline, why would you do that?" asked Kuvira.

"I was angry at Anastasia and I didn't know how to handle my anger, so I broke the plates." said Jacqueline.

Angela's mind was on their family and what had happened over the years. Angela was born two years after Korra and they treated each other fair. Their mother died when Angela was three and Korra was five. Their father Tonraq raised the girls for five years before remarrying again. Their father met Kuvira and fell in love with her. The wedding was a good size wedding. Then two years ago Angela and Korra's father got sick and passed away. After the funeral, Kuvira's true nature was revealed. She was selfish and very cruel. She forced Angela and Korra to become servants and treated them like dirt.

"Angela!" yells Kuvira.

"Yes stepmother?" Angela asked.

"Did you hear what I just said?" asked Kuvira.

"No, I didn't." Angela said looking at her feet.

"Well it looks like cinder-soot is actually deaf." said Anastasia.

"She was probably thinking about all the chores she has to do today." said Kuvira.

"I think she was thinking about how she was going to train that horrible dog we have." said Anastasia.

"Naga wouldn't be so awful if you would actually be nice to her." said Korra.

Naga was Angela's and Korra's dog that their father had gotten them on Angela's eleventh birthday.

"Mother when are the royals having another ball? I need to meet my future husband." said Anastasia.

"I hear Prince Mako has a type." said Jacqueline.

"He does and I am his type." said Anastasia.

"We can talk about that later. Angela and Korra you are dismissed to start your chores." said Kuvira.

"Yes stepmother." said Angela and Korra in unison.

Angela and Korra walked into the kitchen and sighed. Angela hated being treated like this, like she was just a servant girl and nothing else. Korra only worked for them because Angela needed her. Angela was doing the dishes while Korra went outside to hang up the laundry. Angela often wondered why Kuvira was so cruel to them. She knew that both Anastasia and Jacqueline were pretty girls but Jacqueline told her that their mother was jealous of Korra's and Angela's beauty. Angela never considered herself to be beautiful because she had dirty on her face all the time from working. Jacqueline would talk to them about the Royal Ball and how people would dress in the nicest dress or suit they had and go to the castle to meet the Royal Family. The ball had different themes for it every year. Angela hated the Royal Family because she blamed them for having to work for Kuvira. Angela shook her head and knew that questioning things would not solve her problems.

Meanwhile outside, Korra was hanging the laundry and wondering how she was going to support her sister if she and Angela left home to find a better life somewhere else. She had been saving money for a few years now and still didn't have enough to support her and her sister. She wanted her sister to be able to go to a Royal Ball someday and meet the Royal Family. She also wanted her sister to find a good husband that would care for her. She knew that they would be able to leave one day and have a better life; she just didn't know when. Korra continued to hang the laundry and think about their future.

After a half hour of hanging the laundry, Korra went back into the house and saw that Angela was now washing the floor. Korra grabbed the broom and started sweeping. An hour later, they were washing the windows. Angela was almost done when a pile of ash was dumped on her and the window. She turning around and saw Emily standing there with a dustpan in her hand. She threw the dustpan in the bucket of water.

"Mom! Angela threw ash on the window!" Anastasia yelled with a wicked smile.

Kuvira came downstairs and saw the ash on the window and on Angela. she walked over the bucket of water and saw the dustpan in the bucket. She walked over to Angela and slapped her across the face. Angela fell to the ground and put her hand to the spot where Kuvira slapped her. She looked up at Kuvira with frightened eyes. Kuvira had whipped the girls a few times if they misbehaved or did something worng. Kuvira would hit them if they talked back to her

"Clean yourself up and clean the window! No dinner for you tonight." said Kuvira as she walked back upstairs.

Anastasia followed close behind her. Angela went out back to get the hose to wash herself off. Korra came out with her and helped her get clean. After ten minutes of getting cleaned, Angela and Korra went back inside. Angela got her bucket of water and went back into the kitchen to dump the dirty water in the sink. She dumped the water and sink and left the bucket in the sink. She walked over to the counter and grabbed the side of it. The pans were hanging over the counter she walked over to. The pots were siting on top of the counter. Angela leaned her head against one of the pans. She let a few tears fall. She started to silently sob. She couldn't take the cruelty anymore. She only dealt with it because she wanted to be strong for her sister Korra. She knew that when Korra turned eighteen, Korra would be able to take Angela way from Kuvira forever. Angela was looking forward to that day since the moment Korra told her that she was saving money to find a good home in different part of the kingdom or in a different kingdom. Angela knew that wouldn't happen as long as Kuvira was still alive. She was going to be working for Kuvira for the rest of her life.

Angela let go of the counter and ran towards the back door. She opened the door and ran out the door towards the stable where Rose was. Rose was a beautiful horse that Korra's and Angela's father had bought for them many years ago. She opened the door to where Rose was being held and brought her to the stable doors. She got on Rose and ran into the forest.

**If you guys like or hate or if you guys have any ideas tell me through reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's the second chapter for you all.**

**I still own nothing.**

Mako was on his horse on the trail in the forest. He was just enjoying the sunny day with his brother Bolin and his family friends Asami and Iroh. They decided that they should just to explore the area around the kingdom before the ball. Mako was trying to enjoy himself like everyone else but he just couldn't. He need to find a bride soon or his parents were going to make him marry a princess from a neighboring kingdom.

"Mako!" said Bolin.

"What?" asked Mako.

"You ok?" asked Iroh.

"Yeah I'm fine." he lied.

"No you're not." said Asami.

"I can't stop thinking about what mom and dad said Bo." said Mako.

"Bro you need to relax. You might find your soul mate at the ball this year." said Bolin

"That's what you said last year." said Mako annoyed.

"Oh come on Mako. Sure some of the girls in the Kingdom aren't the right person for you but there has to be some one in this kingdom who is perfect for you. said Iroh.

"Yeah, you just need to expand you horizon's. said Asami.

All of a sudden they heard the sound of a horse running right towards them. They all turned their heads and saw a young girl on her horse running as fast as she could. Her horse kept running and didn't stop. She ran past them and it looked like she didn't even notice them.

"Wow. What's she running from?" asked Iroh.

"I don't know but someone should stop her before she gets hurt." said Bolin.

"I agree." said Asami.

Mako made up his mind and went after the girl.

"Bro!" yelled Bolin.

Mako wait!" yelled iroh.

Bolin and Iroh were just about to run after him when Asami got in front them.

"Asami what are you doing?" asked Bolin.

"Yeah, we need to go after them." said Iroh.

"The two of you are idiots. You know that?" asked Asami.

The two boys looked at her in confusion. Asami shook her head and sighed.

"A young girl just rode by us and Mako went after her. When is he going to get another opportunity to meet a girl when it isn't a ball? She might not even know that Mako is the prince. If all goes well, he could be meeting the girl of his dreams right now." said Asami.

Then it clicked in their heads.

"Oh." they said in unison.

Asami looks in the direction Mako and the girl ran and says "I hope whatever happens between them goes well."

* * *

><p>Mako had to admit the girl was fast, but he was faster. He ran as fast as he could to catch up with her. As soon as he got close to her he started slow down the horse.<p>

"Wow wow. Easy there." Mako said.

The girl stopped but then turned around like she was about to leave.

"Are you alright miss? What do they call you?" asked Mako.

"Never mind what they call me." the girl said rudely.

"Oh I'm sorry." Mako apologized.

The girl looked at him nicely and said "Why are you sorry? It's not your doing."

"I have no doubt that is nor yours either." Mako said with a smile.

The girl looked at the ground and blushed.

"You know, you shouldn't so far out here in the woods alone." Mako said.

The girl looked at him and said "I'm not out here alone. I'm out here with you aren't I?"

Mako smiled and felt his heart skipped a beat. He had a feeling that this girl was special.

"I better get home." said the girl.

"Yes of course. I must return to my friends. I hope to see you again miss." said Mako.

"And I you. said the girl with a smile.

Mako smiled at the girl. She started to trot in the direction she came from. Mako turned his horse around and trotted back to his friends. As he approached his friends, He saw that they were all looking at him and expecting him to tell them what happened.

"Well?" asked Bolin.

"Well what?" asked Mako confused.

"What happened out there with the girl?" asked Iroh.

"I stopped her horse before she got hurt and I asked her what her name was.' said Mako casually.

"And what did she say?" asked Asami.

"She didn't give me her name." said Mako.

"She never gave you her name?" asked Bolin.

"She said and I quote 'Never mind what they call me.'" said Mako.

"Sounds like she didn't want you to know what her name was." say Iroh.

"It sounds like she was a bad name and gets teased with it." said Bolin.

"Maybe your right Bolin." said Iroh.

"After that I told her that she shouldn't be out in the woods alone. She said that she wasn't alone and that she was with me." said Mako.

"Oh my. She flirted with you!" said Asami.

"Then she said that she should be getting home. I told her that I hoped to see her again and she said that she hoped to see me again. After that she left." said Mako.

"That is so sweet." said Asami.

"Do you think you'll ever see her again?" asks Bolin.

"I hope I do." said Mako.

"Well, as much fun as this day has been; we have to get back to the castle." said Iroh.

"He's right." says Asami.

"Ok let's get going." says Mako.

As they rode back to the castle, Mako couldn't stop thinking about the girl he just met. He didn't know who she was or where she lived, but he knew that they would meet again someday.

** If you guys like it, hate it or have any ideas tell me through reviews.**

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I have another chapter for you all. **

**I own nothing.**

Angela trotted the whole way back to the house. During the ride back, she couldn't stop thinking about the handsome boy who stopped her from running away. She didn't know his name or where he lived but she felt like they already had a connection. She wished that she had gotten his name but then he would have asked for her name again. She didn't want him knocking on their door one day asking for her, or else Kuvira would have been furious. She did notice the fancy clothing on him. She assumed that he must be rich. She shook away her thoughts as she came to her house. She put Rose back in her stable and walked towards the garden. She noticed some tomato's and pepers and started picking them. After she picked enough, she walked into the kitchen where Korra was already preparing dinner. Korra looked up from what she was doing and saw that her sister had returned. She walked over to Angela and hugged her.

"Where were you?" asked Korra releasing her.

"I was in the forest." Angela said trying to hide a smile.

"On Rose?" asked Korra scolding.

"Yeah so what?" asked Angela.

"I did all your chores for you. Kuvira didn't notice you were gone but Jacqueline did." said Korra still preparing dinner.

Angela put the tomato's and peppers in two separate baskets and placed them in front of Korra. Angela helped Korra with dinner and Korra started to notice that something was a little off about Angela but she didn't know what it was. She shock it of and started to slice some tomato's. After they finished making dinner, and served it to their step family, they stood in the dinning room incase anyone needed something.

"Mother I heard from Alice that the prince met someone today." said Anastasia.

Alice was worse than Anastasia. She was ten times weirder. She would stalk the royals and try to hear some things that they would talk about. She was the top gossip queen in the whole kingdom. If you needed to know something about someone, Alice was the person to go to for information.

"Really? What was the girls name?" asked Kuvira.

"She didn't know the girls name. She said the prince didn't even know the girls name." said Anastasia.

"Where did he meet this girl?" ask Kuvira.

"On their ride on the trail. Alice said that she was in town today when they rode by. She overheard them talking about the girl. She was running really fast on her horse when they first saw her, then prince Mako sprinted after her." Anastasia said annoyed.

Korra looked at Angela and raised a brow. Angela avoid Korra's gaze because she knew that Korra was putting the dots together. Angela mostly paid attention to the table. Anastasia demand some more water with her dinner. Angela got her more water. Kuvira noticed that Angela was being awfully quiet.

"Angela." Kuvira said as Angela was about to walk away.

Angela stopped and turned towards Kuvira and said "Yes stepmother?"

"I would like a word with you after dinner in my chambers." said Kuvira.

"Somebody's in trouble." Anastasia said in a sing song way.

"Anastasia dear, what I need to talk to Angela about is none of your business." Kuvira said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Angela looked at Korra with worried eyes. Korra gave her a reassuring look. Angela knew Korra would never let Kuvira lay a finger on her. After dinner, Angela and Korra cleaned the dishes and the kitchen before Angela went up to Kuvira chambers. Angela walked up the stairs and went to Kuviras door. Angela took a deep breathe and knocked on Kuviras door.

"Come in." yelled Kuvira from the other side of the door.

Angela opened the door and took a few steps into the room before turning to the door and shutting it. She turned back to Kuviras bed and took a deep breathe.

"Come here child." said Kuvira.

Angela walked over to the end of the bed. Kuvira was in a nightgown and in her bed sitting up.

"Do you know why you are her?" asked Kuvira.

"No stepmother." said Angela.

"You are here because of the incident with the window today." said Kuvira.

Angela nodded her head. She knew that Kuvira would want to talk about the ash on the window. Kuvira didn't know that Anastasia dumped the ash on her and the window.

"You will do all of Korra's chores tomorrow, while she helps Anastasia and Jacqueline getting ready for the ball tomorrow night." said Kuvira.

"Yes stepmother." said Angela.

"You are dismissed. said Kuvira.

Angela nodded and walked towards the door.

"One more thing Angela. If you get all your chores done before we leave tomorrow night, you might be able to come to the ball with us tomorrow." said Kuvira.

Angela turned around to face her stepmother and said "Really?"

"Yes." said Kuvira.

"Thank you stepmother." Angela said with a smile.

Angela turned and walked out the door. Kuvira smiled wickedly. She couldn't believe Angela actually believed her.

Angela walked down the stairs and walked through the kitchen to the back door. She opened the door and went outside. She knew that Kuvira wasn't actually going to let her go to the ball. She went out into the garden and walked towards the fountain that was in the back of the garden. She sat down on the side of the fountain and looked at the water that was inside the fountain. She dreamed of going to a Royal Ball someday but she knew that as long as Kuvira controlled her life that she would never go. She sighed and looked at the sky. She saw that there were a lot of stars in the sky. She remembered when she was little she, Korra and their father would lay under the stars and see if they could make constellations with the stars. She smiled and tear fell from her eye. She wiped the tear and sighed. She got up and walked through the garden to a small house that Kuvira had built for Angela Korra. She opened the door and went inside. She closed the door and leaned against it. She knew that this is how she would spend the rest of life. She would be working for Kuvira until she died. She walked away from the door and walked into the room that she and Korra shared. The room was lit from a candle on the nightstand. Korra was already in her bed, in her nightgown and was about to go to sleep when she saw Angela come in.

"You going to tell me about what happened on your ride on Rose today?" asked Korra.

"I was running through the forest, hoping to get as far from Kuvira as I could and I guess someone else was out there also. I kept running until a young man came running beside me and stopped me. We chatted for a few minutes before I decided I needed to come back home. He said that he hoped to see me again and I told him that I hoped to see him again. After that I left." Angela said from behind the curtain while putting on her nightgown.

"Did you ever get the boys name?" asked Korra.

"No I didn't." said Angela coming out from behind the curtain.

"Well I would say that it was prince Mako. You know the boy that Anastasia and Jacqueline were talking about?" said Korra with a raised brow.

"I guess it was." Angela said walking over to her bed.

"What did Kuvira say?" asked Korra.

"That I have to do all your chores tomorrow while you help Jacqueline and Anastasia with their dresses for the ball tomorrow night." Angela said getting into bed.

Korra groaned. She hated helping her stepsisters get ready for a Royal Ball.

"Well that's enough chit-chat for tonight. Goodnight" said Korra blowing out the candle.

"Goodnight" said Angela.

They both went to sleep and Angela dreamed about the boy she met on the trail.

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I have a new chapter for you all. I hope you all are enjoying the story! If you like it or hate it or have any ideas let me know through reviews.**

**I don't own anything.**

Angela and Korra woke up early so Angela could get an early start on her chores. Angela was already washing the floor when their stepfamily came downstairs for breakfast. Kuvira looked at Angela with surprise. It looked like she had been up since before the sunrise. Kuvira went into the dining room and saw that breakfast was already on their plates and Korra was there to greet them.

"Good morning stepmother. Good morning Anastasia. Good morning Jacqueline." Korra said with a smile.

"What's going on here?" asked Kuvira

"Nothing's going on. Angela made breakfast, did the laundry and hung it." said Korra.

Kuvira looked in the direction that she came in from and saw that Angela was still washing the floor. She was surprised that Angela had gotten so much done before they woke up. She figured that Angela was probably trying to get as much as she could done before she had to help Korra with her stepsisters. Kuvira didn't mind the fact that Angela wanted to help her stepsisters get ready for the Royal Ball. Kuvira and the girls ate their breakfast and then headed upstairs to get ready for the ball. They past Angela cleaning the windows. She had just finished cleaning the second and was starting on the third. Korra waved "hi" to Angela before following their stepfamily upstairs. Korra walked into Anastasia's room to see Anastasia and Jaqueline going through Anastasia's closet.

"Korra take this dress and get it cleaned. Then iron it." demanded Anastasia.

"Korra be a dear and fetch me my favorite dress will you?" asked Jacqueline nicely.

"Yes Anastasia. Sure thing Jaqueline." said Korra grabbing Anastasia's dress and heading downstairs to get it washed and dried.

While she is walking down the stairs she hears a beautiful voice singing. She looked to her right and saw that no one was there. She shrugged and went to the kitchen to the back door. She had her hand on the doorknob when she heard the voice again but this time it was louder. She raised a brow and opened the door. She walked outside and looked to her left. She saw Angela in the garden plowing and singing. She knew that Angela had inherited that from their mother. Their mother had a beautiful voice and hoped that one of her daughters had a good singing voice. Korra didn't inherit that trait but Angela did.

"You better stop singing before Kuvira uses that to her advantage." Korra shouted.

Angela turned around and saw that Korra was standing there with Anastasia's dress. She nodded and went back to plowing. Korra set the dress down and went to the well they had in the garden. She got bucket and put it under the well. She took the nozzle and pushed it down. The bucket was almost full when she heard a house approaching her. She looked up and saw two handsome young men approaching her.

"Excuse me?" asked a boy with green eyes.

"Yes." said Korra

"We are looking for a young woman with brown hair and hazel eyes. She would have been riding a white horse around here." said the boy with amber eyes and black hair.

Korra's eyes widened. She realized that they were talking about Angela.

"Um. No, I haven't. I'm sorry." said Korra.

The two boys looked at each other in disappointment. The boy with the green eyes sighed and said "Great now we'll never find the girl that Mako met out on the trail."

"Why is Prince Mako looking for this girl?" asked Korra.

"He wants to see her again at the Ball tonight." says the boy with amber eyes.

"Well, if I see her I will give her the message to go to the Ball tonight." says Korra with a smile.

"Thank you miss. We hope to see you tonight at the Ball." says the boy with the green eyes.

The two boys turned around and rode off towards the place. Korra kept on smiling as they rode off. As soon as they were out of earshot, she said to herself "Oh my."

Korra finishes filling the bucket of water and carries the bucket back to the house. She dumps the bucket into a crate. She continues to fill the crate until it is three-fourths filled. She adds soap to the water. She washes Anastasia's dress until it's clean. After she washes the dress, she puts it through the wringer. She puts the dress through the wringer a few times until the dress is damp. She hung the dress for it to dry. She looked over at Angela and saw that she was now planting flowers. She knew that Prince Mako would be wondering why Angela never came to ball. She sighed and walked over to Angela.

"Hey sis." Korra said.

Angela looked up and saw that Korra was walking towards her. She went back to planting flowers while saying "Yes?"

"A few young boys came by looking for you." said Korra with a smile.

"Who were they?" asked Angela.

"They were friends of Prince Mako." said Korra.

Angela stopped what she was doing and raised a brow. She never would have thought that the prince would be looking for her. She finished planting flowers and got up from the ground. She started walking towards the well and asked "What did they want?"

Korra followed Angela and said "They wanted to invite you to the Ball tonight."

Angela gabbed the nozzle of the well and pulled it down. When water started coming out of the well, she put her hands under the well and started washing her hands. When she heard that the prince wanted her to come to the ball tonight, she froze. She never imagined that prince would want her to go to the ball. He wanted to see her again. She wanted to see him again but she didn't know his name or where he lived. She dreamed about him last night and woke up with a smile on her face.

She shook off the thoughts and continued to wash her hands. She knew she would never go to a ball because she didn't have a nice dress or anything fancy to wear. Korra told her that their mother had some dresses and told their father to give them to Angela and Korra when they got older. Their father put the dresses somewhere and Angela had no idea where. Once Angela finished washing her hands, she wiped her hands on her apron. Angela knew that it was late afternoon and that the ball was in a few hours and their stepfamily was getting ready.

Korra put a hand on her shoulder and said "Come on. I'm going to need your help with Jacqueline and Anastasia."

Angela nodded and followed Korra to the house. She looked at the direction of the castle and sighed. Their backyard had a perfect view of the castle. The castle looked small in the distance but everyone knew that the castle was big. She always dreamed of going to the castle. She was still staring at the castle when she heard a voice yelled "Angela!"

Angela turned her head and saw that Korra was at the backdoor waiting for her. She ran up to the house so she could catch up with Korra. Korra opened the door and Angela followed her inside. They both walked upstairs and walked into Anastasia's room. Anastasia and Jaqueline were in the middle of getting ready and saw their stepsisters walking into the room.

"Korra go get my favorite dress!" yelled Anastasia.

"Yes Anastasia." said Korra.

"Angela can you help me with my dress?" asked Jaqueline.

"Sure Jacqueline." said Angela.

Korra walked out of the room to go get Anastasia's dress. Angela walked over to Jaqueline and tied the back of her undergarment.

"I bet that Prince Mako will be all over us!" exclaimed Anastasia.

Anastasia was dancing around the room very happy. She was probably imagining dancing with the prince. Jacqueline joined her and danced around the room.

"I bet you have never even talked to a boy." said Anastasia looking at Angela.

"I have once. He was a gentleman." said Angela.

Anastasia and Jaqueline stopped dancing and looked at her. They never thought that a girl like her would ever meet a boy. They looked at each other and started to laugh. Angela shook her head. She knew that they would never believe her. Kuvira walked into the room and saw her daughters laughing. She saw Angela was standing there probably waiting to be ordered to do something.

"Angela." said Kuvira.

Angela turned to the door and saw that Kuvira was standing there.

"Yes stepmother?" asked Angela.

"Come help with my dress." said Kuvira walking out the door to her room.

"Yes stepmother." Angela said while following Kuvira out the door.

Angela goes into Kuvira's room and see's a beautiful dress on the bed.

"Wow that is a beautiful dress." said Angela

"Thank you. It was my mother's." said Kuvira.

Angela helped Kuvira with her dress. Kuvira looked beautiful in the dress. Kuvira dismissed Angela so she could help Anastasia and Jaqueline with their dresses. Angela walked down to the hall to Anastasia's room. She walked into Anastasia's room. Angela saw that Anastasia was ready and Jaqueline was still getting ready.

"Need any help Jaqueline?" asked Angela.

"No Korra can help me." Jaqueline said kindly.

"Ok just yell if you need me." Angela said walking out of the room into the hallway.

Angela walked over to the window and saw that the sun was setting. Angela thought of the ball and knew that Mako would be expecting her to be there. She read the invite to the ball and it said that the theme of the ball this year was masquerade. Angela knew that without a dress and a mask she wouldn't be able to go to the ball. She noticed that the carriage for the ball had shown up. Angela walks over to Anastasia's door and knocks. Kuvira opens the door and says "What is it?"

"The carriage is here." says Angela.

"Girls it's time." says Kuvira opening the door more so Anastasia and Jaqueline could walk out the door.

Anastasia was wearing a long crimson red silk dress with red high heels. She was wearing a red mask and her hair was pulled up and was in a bun. Jaqueline was wearing a long emerald green colored silk dress with gold high heels. She was wearing a green mask and her hair was pulled back in a braid. Kuvira was wearing a long black slick dress with black high heels. She was wearing a black mask and her hair was curled.

"Come on girls. The ball awaits." said Kuvira.

Angela and Korra watched from the foyer as their stepfamily walked down the stairs. Kuvira walked to the front door and opened it. She gestured for her daughters to go out the door. Their stepsisters walked out the door and so did Kuvira. After the door was shut by Kuvira; they heard the carriage leave. Angela and Korra walked through the kitchen and out the back door. They walked into their house and sighed.

"Sis, we need to get ready." said Korra with a smile on her face.

"Get ready for what?" asked Angela.

"We are going to the ball." Said Korra.

"Are you crazy? If Kuvira catches us we'll be in big trouble." said Angela.

"Kuvira isn't going to recognize us." said Korra while walking over to a chest.

"Where did you get that chest?" asked Angela.

"Dad gave it to me. He said that all the dresses that mom used to wear are in here." Korra said while opening the chest.

Angela couldn't believe it. She thought that all those dresses were gone for good. She walked over to the chest and saw a lot of dresses. Korra chose a blue silk dress with blue high heels. The high heels fit Korra like a glove. She wore a blue mask and her pulled hair back into a ponytail. Angela chose a white silk dress with silver high heels. The high heels fit Angela perfectly. She wore a silver mask and she hair straightened.

"Let's go Korra the ball awaits." said Angela.

"Wait Angela. We have to get home before Kuvira does. It takes twenty five minutes by carriage but it will take ten minutes by cutting through the forest. We'll be home before Kuvira and it will look we never left the house." said Korra.

Angela smiled and nodded. After the talk, Angela and Korra walked over to the stable and let Rose and their dad's old horse Jake out of their holding cells. Angela got on Rose and Korra got on Jake. They rode to the castle and the ball had already started. Two young boys took their horses and offered to help the girls off their horses. They let the boys help them off the horses. Two guards then showed the girls the way to the ball.

"Are you nervous?" asked Korra while following the guards.

"Yes." said Angela.

The guards stopped in front of the doors that lead to the ball.

"Ready?" asked Korra.

"Ready." said Angela.

The guards opened the doors and the girls entered the room.

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I have another chapter for you all.**

**I ****don't own anything.**

Mako POV

I stood with Bolin, Iroh and Asami looking at everyone in the ball room. I was looking for the girl that I met on the trail. Everyone was wearing masks so it was hard to figure out which one was her.

"Come on bro! One of these girls has to be her!" said Bolin.

"Mako, he's right. What do you remember about this girl?"" said Iroh.

"She had a smile that was so sweet and gentle. Her eyes were hazel colored." said Mako.

"Ok so that narrows it down to most of the girls in the kingdom." says Asami.

I was about to glare at her when I noticed the music had stopped playing. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was looking at the entrance. I turned my head and saw two girls walking down the stairs. One had on a blue silk dress and was wearing a blue mask. The second girl had on a silver silk dress and a silver mask. Both of the girls were beautiful. One of these girls had to be my mystery girl. One of the girls had blue eyes and the other had hazel eyes. I looked over to where my parent were and saw that they were wondering who the two girls were. I decided that I needed to find my mystery girl; so I started to walk towards the girls with a smile. As soon as I got to the stairs the girls were at the second-to-last step.

I looked at the girl with hazel eyes and said "Hello."

She smiled at me and said "Hi."

I smiled back and asked "Would you like to dance?"

She said with a smile "Yes."

I held out my hand for her to take. She hesitantly took my hand and I led her to the middle of the ballroom. I noticed that everyone was staring at us. I felt her grip on my hand tighten. I could tell that she was nervous about being the center of attention. When we got to the middle of the dance floor, I turned to her.

She gave me a hesitant smile and said "Everyone's staring."

"Believe me when I say that they're all staring at you." I said with a smile.

She smiled at me and put her other hand on my shoulder. I put my other hand on her waist and we started to dance. The music started playing again and the musicians stared playing a slow song. I couldn't stop looking into her hazel eyes. I knew some of the girls in the kingdom had hazel eyes but these eyes seemed familiar. As we danced, I noticed that my parents were now talking to my friends. They were probably wondering who this girl was.

"It is you isn't it?" I asked hoping she would get the message.

She smiled at me and said "Yes."

I smiled. It was her. The girl I had met on the trail. She came! I looked over to my friends and nodded. I saw that a smile formed on Asami's face. She got the message that this was my mystery girl. I saw her turn to Iroh and Bolin and tell them that the girl I was dancing with was the one I was waiting for all night. I saw Bolin give me a thumbs up and Iroh smiled. I saw Bolin talking to our parents. He was probably telling them that this was the girl I was looking for.

As we continued to dance, I noticed other couples starting to dance. I twirled the girl around. She smiled. I didn't notice that we were starting to dance towards the garden doors. We continued to dance and while we were dancing I heard the sound of doors shutting. We both looked towards the direction that the came from. I saw Bolin and Asami inside smiling and closed the curtains.

"Well since we're out here would you like me to show you around the garden?" I asked.

"Yes. I would love that." said the girl.

I offered her my arm and she took it. We walked around the garden and I showed her my favorite parts of the garden. As we walked through the garden, I asked her about her opinion and certain topics. Her answers were not what I was expecting. They were honest answers about politics, the kingdom and other stuff. We continued walking and I noticed that she was enjoying herself. I showed her to my most favorite part of the whole garden. We approached a gate and she looked at me confused. I open the gate door and inside she saw a swing hanging from a tree. She walked a head of me and looked around.

"This is amazing" she said.

I walked slowly into the fenced area. I saw her walk over to the swing and sit on it. I couldn't help but smile. This girl was amazing. She was beautiful, kind, honest. I could definitely see myself marrying her one day. I stopped those thoughts because I realized that before I marry her, I need to know her name.

I walked up to her and kneeled before her. I took her hands in mine and interlocked our fingers.

"Won't you tell me your name?" I asked.

I saw her open her mouth slightly like she was about to tell me her name.

"My name is..." the girl started to say.

"Sis! Where are you? We have to leave!" a voice called out.

The girl gasped and got up from the swing. She started towards the gate but I stopped her.

"Wait you can't leave now. The night is still young." I said.

"Oh but I have to. Listen, I know that our paths will cross again someday." the girl said.

I looked at her with confusion and before I could say anything she took off.

* * *

><p>Angela's POV<p>

I was having a wonderful time at the ball. I got to see Mako again and we danced. Then we walked through the garden and talked for a little while. We were in his favorite part of the whole garden and he asked for my name. I was about to tell him my name when I heard Korra calling me. I knew what meant. Kuvira and my stepsisters left the ball and were on their way home. I knew that it also meant I had to leave Mako. I got up from the swing and headed towards the gate. I get close to the gate when Mako stops me. I turn to look at him.

"You can't go now. The night's still young." Mako said.

I didn't want to leave but I had to. If Korra and I didn't leave now then Kuvira would realize that we were at the ball.

"I'm sorry but I must. Listen, I know that our paths will cross again someday." I said.

He looked at me confused and then I took off. I ran though the garden as fast as I could. I ran towards the castle and saw Korra on the stairs looking for me. I ran up to her and stopped to catch my breath.

"Wait!" called Mako's voice from the garden.

I looked at her and followed her up the stairs. As soon as I entered the ballroom, Mako's friends crowded around me asking me questions.

"Did he propose to you?" asked a boy with amber eyes.

"What happened out there?" asked a girl with bright green eyes.

I shook my head and walked right through them. I ran through the ballroom and up the stairs. I knew that Mako wasn't far behind me. As soon as I got to the stairs that Korra and I walked up to go to the ball; I stopped to think about the consequences of what will happen after I leave. He could forget about me and find someone else to marry. I could be working for Kuvira for the rest of my life. I shook off those thoughts and stared to run down the stairs carefully. I heard footsteps behind me running down the stairs. I knew that Mako was right behind me. I was almost down the stairs when I tripped on the stairs and almost fell. When I regained my balance I noticed that my shoe slipped off my foot and was on the step where I tripped. I kept running and saw Korra on Jake waiting for me. I got on Rose before Mako reached the end of the stairs. I turned to look at the direction Mako was coming from and saw that he had my shoe in his hands. Korra and I turned towards the direction we came and ran into the forest.

We kept running until we reached the house. We put Jake and Rose in the stable and went into our house to change our clothes. After we changed, Korra and I went inside to make it look like we were home all night. I started cleaning the dishes while Korra watched for Kuvira. While I was washing the dishes, I started to think about the amazing night I had with Mako. I knew that I would never see him again. He was the crowned prince and I was a servant. I sighed and shook my head.

"They're back!" called Korra from the foyer.

I put down the dishes and wiped my hands on my apron. I walked into the foyer and stood near the stairs. Korra opened the front door for our stepfamily.

"Evening stepmother. Jaqueline. Anastasia. How was the ball?" I said with a smile on my face.

Kuvira handed me her wrap, while she took off her mask. Jaqueline and Anastasia took off their masked and sighred.

"The ball was fine until two young girls came in and one of them stole prince Mako's attention for the rest of the evening." said Anastasia scowling.

"The ball was fine. We are going to bed. Night." said Kuvira turning towards the stairs.

Our stepfamily walked up the stairs to go to bed. Korra and I looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief. No one from their stepfamily recognized them at the ball. After we turned off all the lights and cleaned a little, we decided to go bed. We went in our house and Korra lit a candle. While wee put our dresses a way, Korra noticed that I only had one shoe.

She turned to me and said "What happened to the other shoe?"

I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. She looked like she was ready to keep asking questions about what happened. I knew she wouldn't stop bugging me until I tolled her what happened. I thought that she was going to be mad if I told her I lost one of mom's shoes.

"When I was coming down the stairs, I almost tripped and my shoe fell off." I said.

Korra looked at me and then looked at the shoe. She shook her head and said "You do realize that when he comes looking for you; he is going to have people try on that shoe. It will only fit you and me. No one else."

I nodded my head and looked towards the house that our step family was in. I knew that if Kuvira ever found out that Korra and I were at the ball, we would be in huge trouble.

"Well that's enough excitement for one night. Good night." I said getting into my bed.

"Good night." Korra said getting into her.

Korra blew out the candle and we went to sleep.

**If you like it or hate it tell me through reviews. If you have any ideas let me know!**

**Review please!**


End file.
